This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The goal of this proposal is to continue to expand the production of genetically characterized rhesus macaques of Indian-ancestry that are specific pathogen-free (SPF) for seven persistent viruses, including simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV), simian type D retrovirus (SRV), simian T-lymphotropic virus (STLV), Cercopithecine herpesvirus 1 (B virus), simian foamy virus (SFV), rhesus cytomegalovirus (RhCMV) and rhesus rhadinovirus (RRV). This proposed expansion will be geared to the production of SPF animals for use in AIDS-related research, and to establishing a long-term self-sustaining SPF breeding colony of Indian- origin rhesus macaques with known pedigree and well-defined MHC genotypes. This colony now exceeds 350 animals and is self-sustaining through natural birth and rearing by SPF mothers. Derivation of SPF breeders through nursery-rearing of infants born to conventional breeders is no longer required. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): The rhesus monkeys produced as part of this grant will provide valuable resources for AIDS-related research. These animals will be used for research related to viral pathogenesis, vaccine development and anti-viral therapy.